molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Legion of Follow-ups battle 1. Ben vs Aang 2
I dared myself to make a sequel to some awesome and some not so awesome rap battles. This is one of the awesome ones, Avatar Aang Vs. Ben Tennyson. It features rappers Avatar Aang and Ben Tennyson. The prologue is for the Youtube video's description. Ben: Aang, it looks like we're at this thing again Beat a Chromastoned monk more ways than 10 The truth is, I'm Waybig-er than you ever were The reality: you're a chump, I'd rather face Ong Crush you into submission, won't take long Zuko couldn't touch my Tadenite cousin Kevie Shoot you into more pieces than TF2's Heavy Four arms on one, Bentopia crush your city Now you face the Rath of Khan in this ditty And Rook could knock Sokka six times in a row After you have a verse I'll match it blow by blow Beat all your versions, from Korra to Rokku You should learn restraint, listen to Son Goku Got Anodite blood, cancel out your bending Ultimate Alien X, decisions need no defending Because a hundred million forms isn't enough To face more arrogance than High Breed and less tough While I got a Crashhopper you spin on balls Break you hard as Deadpool does the 4th wall Aang: Talk about breaking suspension of disbelief I got over my lack of control, now just the Leaf Singe you and your Molestache to prove it This time I will stand no references to Reddit Smack your five series with my post script Ben Count up, energy makes five over your ten What's next? You gonna go Plastic Man like H? Tear diamond apart and leave this last place Thought you suffered enough earlier Tennyson Founded Republic City, your chance is gone Stronger than my successor, same with before Don't need Rokku's advice to kick u out the door Beat you left and right, rip blood out your veins This is my world boy, I'm holding the reins You should've kept the Ultimatrix you dunce Amped past your prime, left you alive just once And you used to have good names Ball Weevil High Breed armada? Ozai, that's some true evil Mortal, I got the experience, leave comics to me Start this battle in London, knock you too Sydney You'll fall harder than I felled Spark Boom boom man After Sydney I'll water-bend you over to Japan Then fire-bending makes u go ghost like Danny Your head will be on sale in Nook's Cranny Got friend zoned by Eunice, Jennifer and Julie Use Vegeta style to make a sun for ghoulie Any and all of your fans make me Upchuck Just like TUFF puppy you’re some corn to shuck You went from serious stuff to a full kiddy show This battle is just to show that Ben Ten blows Ben: I said blow for blow so here I go you TV scum Trying to hijack my fans so you can get some But that's as likely as you beating Naruto And I carry more Bullfrags than that you know Going to Spitter Lodestar, who can't do metal Harder than the man of steel not pot vs kettle This is more like a shiv against Paul Hogan Got a Galactic Attack, in title and slogan But let me Fasttrack this to the counters Blitzenwolf through you like Z'Skayrs mountain Aang bro, if you weren't I'd make you an orphan You have 3 books I won't read & did more than And why does a saviour of the universe need love I take out a foe uglier than Toepick from above Your lines are almost as clever as Sokka's foe names Want evil? Fight Pokemon's Jesse and James Superheroes beneath me, gone Ulimate Ben Stronger than u Kaio-ken be again and again Galapagos was a better pacifist, better air Avatars another extinct species I won't care How many times have I been called a god? Who needs nature when you got that, clod Doctor Animo was a better foe you're a joke Vilgax wouldn't fight this champion croak Your equivalent strength in villains, you hater Is the extra nerfed, pre-beaten Toilenator Aang: Is that so, let me give you some Feedback You took it a bit far with the Team Rocket crack Considering you're a wannabe Ash Ketchum Leave you scarred, bruised, dieing and some Who needs magnetism when you got rocks Knock you straight out of your revolting socks Don't need to save a universe to beat you down Should've brought Gen Rex to take the crown Kill me? Even if you could I'd live on so what Chance do you have when trained you are not You don't even rate a page on Wikipedia kid Just the comedy relief in rapping like Sid Bend 5 elements, you have forms of them all So bring on the forms in which u stand tall Heatblast, NRG, Water Hazard, Diamondhead Plus Ghostfreak, all bended until you're dead Showed Ozai mercy, doesn't extend to rednecks Loving their cousins, shoot you like Jonah Hex I can prove you wanna be me, half anime design Fought off nations and armies, and I'm just fine You may have been deified, so were my monks And you're like a three day old clam, that funk Ben: Man, can't believe I clicked the watch no need Just said I'm a god, El Dorado: gods don't bleed So get lost with blood bending, stick to juice How should I finish you? So hard to choose And wait! Are you saying you don't bend cactus? You couldn't beat Dr Light, I'd take Galactus Seriously again, who can't bend metal man It's even done by a purple guy against Japan Cartoon Network essential, get lost Nicktoon Dumber than Derpy Hooves, I'm a Houndoom Alien X has constraints, Swampfire got magic Did the fortune teller say you'd win? So tragic Alien Swarm, Race Against Time, quality films Strangle you with a Wildvine, you and your ilk Recoil from my Frankenstrike like I'm Benviktor Z'Skayr or not, in the end I'll be the only victor Say you can fight firelords but you can’t beat Firelord Tear through Avatars like Dovahkiin through Nords Got Four arms four fun beat you like 4kids TV Then I'll get Grandpa Max to loose the "RV" More than enough to lick your bison like a mole Believe that you’ll win, bigger than Myaxx hole Armadrillo through you the same way, my fault You stepped to me, I came in like a Cannonbolt Stinkflying like Zauriel, looking really holy Still this ended with you standing behind Broly The Legion of follow-ups biggest challenge, carry on from an almost nine minute battle with a decent verse length. I knew I could because it seemed to be written by someone who watched Aang but just went onto Wikipedia and Wikia for Ben, and they didn’t even use the pun Chromastoned. I mean really? Category:Blog posts